


Thunder Warrior

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Semidioses y Vengadores [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse acababa de salir del laberinto. Ella no esperaba estar en un pueblito en medio de la nada...ni mucho menos encontrar otro dios del trueno que ha perdido su arma de poder, una mortal con la vista clara y un muy curioso francotirador...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Warrior

Había conseguido salir del laberinto. Gracias a los dioses que lo logró sin volverse loca.

Clarisse no quería regresar nunca a ese sitio.

Nunca. Jamás. Ni aunque se lo pidan de rodillas. Ni siquiera si el mismo Zeus se lo ordena. Ella NO iba a regresar.

El laberinto era cruel, engañoso y traicionero. Una sola persona no debería aventurarse en sus pasillos, no sin una intención suicida por lo menos. Clarisse era de todo menos una suicida.

Lo mejor sería averiguar dónde estaba para comunicárselo a Quirón y que el centauro le mandara alguna clase de transporte para regresar al campamento. Todo estaría mejor una vez regrese, podía asegurar que Luke y su ejército nunca conseguirían pasar…no sin el famoso hilo de Ariadna por lo menos. Pero de vuelta a casa podría analizar las posibilidades de que Luke consiga el hilo…y también podría comprobar cómo le estaba yendo a Chris.

Ella esperaba que el hijo de Hermes se estuviera recuperando de la locura en la que cayó debido al laberinto.

Pero primero lo primero. Averiguar en qué parte del país se encontraba.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le dijo que debía estar cerca de algún desierto. Al menos eso parecía. Los puestos y casas estaban situados en lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblito rodeado de arena.

Con tranquilidad camino hasta una cafetería. Podía inventar una historia sobre cómo se había perdido o sobre cómo tomo un bus equivocado y ahora no estaba segura de dónde estaba.

Mientras intentaba pensar en una historia coherente no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el enorme rubio sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas. Con él había dos chicas que lo miraban fascinadas (Con los mismos ojos que las hijas de Afrodita suelen poner cada vez que alguno de los chicos, especialmente Percy, entrenaba sin camiseta…todo es culpa de Apolo y su candente personalidad, al menos eso dice la cazadora hija de Zeus). También había un hombre medianamente viejo.

Clarisse no suele fijarse en chicos, no importa que tan atrayentes sean o si tienen esos enormes brazos o ese cuerpo tan perfecto como el de un dios. Pero es justamente eso último lo que llamo la atención de la hija de Ares. Él chico tenía una especie de aura divina igual a la de los dioses pero a la vez diferente. Era como si fuera y no fuera un dios a la vez.

La hija de Ares estaba intrigada. Obviamente ese hombre no era un mortal pero tampoco era un semidiós.

Fingiendo calma compro un par de donas y paso cerca del extraño sujeto. Estando cerca pudo sentir como si un aire electrizante se adueñara del lugar. Si el tipo fuera un semidiós, no habría duda alguna de que su padre era Zeus. Pero él no era un semidiós. Y sea lo que sea sintió también el aura divina de ella.

Era fácil de notar. El extraño se había quedado paralizado durante unos segundos antes de lanzar su taza contra el piso exclamando a viva voz que quería otra. Pero Clarisse sabía la verdadera razón. Estaba marcando su terreno. Era como decir: “Aléjate o te aplastare como a esa taza”

Clarisse decidió que lo iba a observar un rato más. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Nada bueno saldría si ese extraño terminaba siendo uno de los secuaces del traidor de Castellan.

La hija de Ares nunca ha sido la mejor pasando desapercibida, no es buena siendo sutil. Pero el extraño parece mucho más interesado por una de las chicas, no la nota siguiéndolos. El hombre viejo parece preocupado por el corazón de la chica y la otra chica…bueno, ella si la noto.

Esa misma noche. Mientras Clarisse miraba aburrida como el extraño y una de las chicas estaban tonteando entre sí, la otra chica se acerca despacio hasta ella. Los años de experiencia hacen que Clarisse saque su lanza y apunte a la sorprendida chica. La hija de Ares no deja de notar que la chica puede ver su arma sin problema alguno.

 _-Así que, soy Darcy…ahora, hay una razón por la que nos estás siguiendo-_ pregunta como si nada la extraña chica que se presenta como Darcy, Clarisse recién se da cuenta de la mirada un tanto alocada y chispeante…era como ver una hija de Hermes completamente mortal e imprudente _-¿tiene que ver con nuestro rubio y grandote dios residente?_

 _-¿Dios?-_ murmura Clarisse sorprendida mientras guarda su lanza _-Él no es un dios…no se parece a uno por lo menos_

 _-¿Lo has visto bien?-_ chilla Darcy mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que dijo _-Si no fuera porque se presento como Thor el dios del trueno yo habría apostado el salario que no gano a que era una especie de dios del sexo o algo así_

 _-¿Thor? ¿Cómo el Thor de los vikingos, ese Thor?-_ Clarisse no puede evitar que su voz suene medio quebrada. Un dios vikingo no es lo que ella esperaba…mucho menos que se tratara del mismísimo Thor.

Quirón ya le había explicado hace tiempo que el panteón griego no era el único en el mundo y que esa es una de las razones por la que nos quedamos fijo en una zona y de ahí no nos movemos. Aunque el viejo centauro aseguro que era prácticamente imposible toparse con otros panteones. Pero la advertencia era clara.

Los hijos de Ares eran los únicos que debían tener ese conocimiento…porque eran los únicos que podrían hacerle frente a los otros panteones si estos buscaran problemas. Después de todo, la guerra es igual para todos.

 _-¿Conoces algún otro Thor?-_ dice Darcy sarcásticamente

 _-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-_ interroga Clarisse _-No debería estar aquí, este no es su territorio_

_-No sé exactamente lo que esté haciendo. Según nos dijo su padre Odin lo ha mandado a la tierra como castigo por su arrogancia…dice que debe encontrar su martillo para poder regresar_

_-Su martillo…el martillo de Thor está perdido-_ Eso podría ser la salvación del campamento, si ellos tuvieran el martillo de Thor podrían derrotar a Luke y a todo el ejercito que les lance…o en el peor de los casos solo traería más catástrofes. ¿Qué tienen los dioses del trueno para siempre andar perdiendo sus armas de poder?

 _-Sep, su martillo anda extraviado…aunque mi jefa, Jane, parece estar más interesada en su otro martillo-_ murmura Darcy entornando los ojos _-Típico, dale a una astrofísica un hombre con el conocimiento completo de todas las estrellas y ella se volverla completamente loca_

 _-Tú sabes donde esta ese martillo verdad-_ la interrumpe Clarisse _-necesito que me digas dónde esta_

 _-…-_ Darcy la mira durante unos segundos, sus chispeantes ojos azules han adquirido una seriedad que había parecido imposible que tuviera _-sigue de frente, hay toda una congregación cerca de él. Nadie ha podido levantarlo. Es como una nueva Excalibur_

 _-Gracias-_ masculla Clarisse preparándose para correr hacia esa arma de poder

 _-Thor dijo que solo alguien digno podría levantar el martillo-_ dice Darcy ocasionando que Clarisse se quede parada en su _sitio-No puedo dejar de notar que eres parecía a Thor en cierto aspecto…pero a la vez no eres diferente. Yo viajo sola con Jane y Erick por una razón. Puedo ver cosas que ninguno de ellos puede, nunca ha sido fácil vivir con eso. Thor también los puede ver, él dice que yo tengo la vista clara y que son muy pocos los mortales que nacen con ese don._

 _-Yo no lo llamaría exactamente un don-_ masculla Clarisse mirando el piso

 _-Yo tampoco…pero he recorrido todo el país. Primero sola, consecuencias de estar en el sistema. Luego me convertí en la asistente sin paga de Jane y finalmente ambas conocimos a Erick-_ sigue hablando Darcy en un tono serio y monótono _-he visto muchas cosas, se diferenciar las esencias. Y puedo asegurarte que nunca se mezclan. No importa si llegas a ser digna de sostener el martillo. No podrás alzarlo porque no pertenece a tu mundo._

 _-Aun así tengo que intentarlo. Puede ayudarme a salvar mi casa-_ dice Clarisse con firmeza antes de volver a emprender su camino

 _-Te deseo suerte, hija de la guerra-_ murmura Darcy al viento con la vista fija en donde Jane y Thor compartían un beso

Clarisse nunca escucho lo último dicho por Darcy. Probablemente se hubiera detenido y exigido saber el cómo ella conocía su procedencia. Pero la hija de Ares estaba más preocupada por llegar a la poderosa arma de Thor.

Cuando llega puede notar que el sitio está siendo custodiado por agentes que parecen pertenecer a la CIA. En lo alto de una de las torres hay un francotirador, él la ha visto. Lo mejor sería que Clarisse pase desapercibida.

Durante dos días vigila el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar un hueco en todo el itinerario para poder llegar hasta el martillo. Pero el francotirador nunca se mueve de su sitio.

En la noche del segundo día, ve como Thor intenta recuperar su martillo. Lo ve derrotar a varios agentes, lo ve corriendo sin detenerse en ningún momento. Y lo ve llegando a su martillo.

Él se acerca, parece feliz de volver a estar con su arma. Pero no podía levantarlo. Lo vio intentar e intentar pero el martillo no se movía. Desde su sitio solo veía como los hombros de Thor empezaban a temblar. Ella apostaba a que estaba llorando.

Thor cae. Todo ha terminado. El martillo no considera digno ni a su propio dueño. Clarisse sabe que no tiene caso intentarlo, el martillo nunca responderá a ella.

Pero hay algo que le impide irse.

Ella se queda observando como Thor es llevado a otra sala, ella ve como lo encierran.

Es gracioso, esos tontos mortales creen que podrán contener a uno de los dioses más antiguos y poderosos. No saben con que están tratando.

El francotirador no deja de verla. Ella puede ver como él le hace una seña, casi como diciendo: “¡Hey, tienes el camino libre hasta el martillo! ¿Por qué no lo intentas?”

Por primera vez en dos noches, la hija de Ares se da cuenta de un detalle sobre el francotirador, él usa un arco.

Hay un agente de campo, probablemente alertado por el francotirador, que la ha estado mirando desde una ventada.

Clarisse nunca ha sido la más educada. No duda en mostrarle su dedo corazón junto con una sonrisa burlona. Despliega su lanza y se va. El agente no nota nada, pero el francotirador ha tensado su arco. Interesante.

No es muy normal encontrar dos mortales con la vista clara.

Al día siguiente, la hija de Ares está más que dispuesta a largarse de ese sitio. Claro, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por esa enorme cosa de metal que apareció en medio del pueblo.

Ella no debería meterse. No es su lucha, no es su problema….ni siquiera es su maldito panteón el que está en desatando esto pero…

Clarisse no puede evitar correr a luchar cuando se da cuenta de que la enorme cosa esta a punto de atacar a Darcy y a la astrofísica llamada Jane. Después de todo, ella es un héroe y su deber es luchar para proteger a los mortales de aquello a lo que no pueden enfrentarse.

Mientras corre no puede evitar notar que el francotirador esta en uno de los techos apuntando al monstruo. No le sorprende.

Ella lucha, lucha con todo lo que tiene. Con su fuerza heredara por Ares. Con sus tácticas de guerra que vienen hacia su mente de manera natural.

La cosa es enorme. Su lanza de bronce celestial no está hecha para luchar contra el monstruo. Las flechas del francotirador tampoco son de mucha ayuda.

Cuando Clarisse cree que todo está perdido aparecen cuatro guerreros asgardianos. Son tres hombres y una mujer. Por obvias razones, la mujer es la única que verdaderamente logra dañar al enorme monstruo.

Pero los esfuerzos siguen siendo inútiles.

El monstruo no puede ser detenido.

La hija de Ares se ha alejado. Debe salir rápido de ahí. Los mismos asgardianos no han podido con el enemigo. Ella no va a pecar de valiente.

Clarisse corre hacia los únicos mortales presentes. Darcy, Jane y tal Erick.

 _-¡Tienen que irse de aquí!-_ les chilla a pesar de darse cuenta de que Thor estaba con ellos _-¡Deben irse o morirán!_

 _-Esa cosa va a destrozar todo-_ replica Darcy

 _-¡Debemos hacer algo!-_ exclama Jane mientras Erick parece listo para coger a ambas chicas y salir corriendo _-¡No podemos dejar que acabe con el pueblo!_

 _-¿Y qué harás? ¿Luchar?-_ explota Clarisse _-Solo eres una mortal. No puedes contra esa cosa. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera esos guerreros asgardianos han podido. No hay nada que se pueda hacer._

 _-Mi hermano es quien está haciendo esto-_ dice Thor de repente _-tal vez si hablo con él…_

 _-No solucionaras nada-_ le espeto Clarisse _-Solo empeoraras las cosas. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, este no es tu territorio-_ dice intentando sonar lo más educada posible _-deberías volver a Asgard y no regresar jamás. Los dioses no deben mezclarse con los mortales. Solo provocan problemas que nosotros debemos resolver-_ toda educación había desaparecido. Clarisse podía sentir toda su cólera fluyendo por ella _-Eres el puto dios del trueno, príncipe de Asgard. Y también eres el culpable de esto. Si te preocupas por estos mortales regresaras a tu casa y seguirás haciendo lo que sea que los dioses hacen._

_-Entiendo su enojo, hija de la guerra, pero esto es algo…_

_-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!-_ Clarisse no se preocupa al ver que los otros asgardianos están alzando sus armas contra ella _-¡Mi casa está por ser destruida! ¡Kronos se está alzando! ¡Tengo que luchar contra mis hermanos y mis amigos que han decidido seguir a ese titán! ¡VOY A TENER QUE MATARLOS! Y tú… tú solo eres un dios arrogante que ha sido mandado a la tierra como castigo. Tu propia arma de poder no te cree digno y tu psicótico hermano al parecer quiere destruir este estúpido pueblo solo por qué TÚ estás aquí-_ su pecho sube y baja con fuerza, toma un profundo aliento antes de continuar _-No digas que lo entiendes, no digas que entiendes mi enojo. Soy una mestiza, el resultado de una noche apasionada entre una mortal y un dios. Yo lucho por mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia…pero también lucho por mis dioses. Ustedes…los dioses-_ añade en tono asqueado _-solo luchan por sí mismos. Nadie más importa. Lo que sea que hayas hecho para que te castigaran, seguramente es algo que siempre has hecho. Pero eso no importa ahora, esa cosa va a destruir todo esto… solo porque ustedes no tienen a nadie que luche sus batallas. Estos mortales no pueden lucharlas. Tus guerreros no son tan fuertes. Y tú…tú eres el heredero de Asgard. Nada va a pasarte._

Todo estaba en silencio. Clarisse podía notar como los guerreros asgardianos parecían furiosos por cómo le había hablado a su príncipe. Los mortales la veían asombrados, Darcy sobre todo. Y Thor…Thor solo la miraba, la miraba fijamente.

 _-Adelante-_ reto Clarisse _-pulverízame si quieres. No me importa._

 _-Eres una sabia guerrera-_ dice Thor sin apartar la mirada de Clarisse _-durante mucho tiempo e ignorado el primer propósito de los guerreros. Nosotros no existimos solo para luchar…nosotros existimos para proteger. Puedo decirte, hija de la guerra, que tu valentía y tu fortaleza te ayudaran a proteger tu casa…-_ continua colocando sus manos en los hombros de Clarisse _-Gracias por recordarme lo que era importante._

Con eso último, Thor se va alejando. Camina directo al monstruo

Por primer vez en dos días. Clarisse puede sentir en su totalidad la energía divina del dios. Puede verlo caminar como si emprendiera la marcha en una batalla. Puede notar como el espíritu guerrero se adueña por completo de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez en días, Clarisse está segura de estar viendo un dios.

Un guerrero que con valentía recibe el golpe del monstruo.

Antes de poder hacer algo, la hija de Ares observa sin sorpresa como la mortal Jane corre hacia el dios. Chillando y llorando ante la posibilidad de la muerte del dios. La escucha gritar y llorar con más fuerza.

 _-Oh no-_ susurra Erick el mortal

 _-No está muerto-_ dice Clarisse _-él es un dios…los dioses no mueren tan fácil_

Casi como si hubiera sido una especie de invocación. En el cielo se pudo ver como una enorme energía se acercaba a velocidad.

Erick corre a alejar a Jane de Thor a pesar de la resistencia de esta.

El martillo cae en picada sobre Thor. Una gran energía electrizante rodea su cuerpo. Thor ha dejado su aspecto mortal para adquirir el que le corresponde. El aspecto de un dios.

La batalla que sigue es sorprendente. Clarisse puede ver el por qué las viejas leyendas suelen representar a Thor como el máximo guerrero del trueno. Ella puede ver estupefacta como toda esa energía divina lo rodea, como pareciera soltar truenos con cada paso que da.

Y cuando todo acaba, ella sabe que nunca olvidaría ese día. Esa batalla.

Thor se despide de sus amigos mortales y de la mortal que capturo su corazón.

Clarisse nunca ha escuchado hablar de semidioses asgardianos, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Clarisse se va alejando mientras escucha a Thor prometer que volverá y mil cosas más.

 _-No lo veremos otra vez ¿verdad?-_ pregunta Darcy dándole el alcance

 _-Los dioses no suelen pasar su tiempo alrededor de los mortales-_ responde Clarisse _-…pero…a lo mejor los asgardianos son diferentes a lo que conozco-_ murmura una mentira a pesar de saber que Darcy la notaria

 _-No eres tan buena mentirosa-_ contesta Darcy sonriendo _-…gracias_

La chica le da un rápido abrazo antes de correr de regreso a Jane. Clarisse no puede evitar pensar que seguramente Darcy se llevaría muy bien con Silena, la hija de Afrodita que se había vuelto su amiga.

 _-¿A si qué…quieres un paseo?-_ pregunta una voz entre las sombras. Es el francotirador.

_-¿Un paseo? Acabo de ver al guerrero del trueno en acción. Lo que quiero es volar_

_-Es una suerte que tenga mi moto entonces-_ responde señalando a su espalda

 _-Y es una lástima que vaya a golpearte-_ contra acata Clarisse mirando a su alrededor. El agente no estaba por ningún lado _-no has traído a tu niñera._

 _-Phil está intentando calmar los cerebros de los desafortunados nerd que perdieron su martillo-_ dice guiñándole un ojo _-vamos, te llevare a casa_

 _-¿Por qué?-_ demanda la hija de Ares con desconfianza

 _-Porque no. No somos muy diferentes tú y yo-_ finaliza subiéndose en su moto y extendiéndole un casco.

Al estirar el brazo, Clarisse puede notar un tatuaje en el antebrazo del francotirador. Es una lira, el símbolo de Apolo, pero tiene las letras SPQR y 10 líneas bajo la imagen.

Clarisse puede sentir una leve aura peligrosa cuando ve el peculiar tatuaje. Pero empuja sus miedos y toma el casco. Es un paseo gratis después de todo.

No sería hasta un par de años después que Clarisse descubriría el secreto del francotirador. Y poco después de que ella volvería a ver al dios del Trueno.

A diferencia de Jackson y Grace que se andaban quejando de no haber podido luchar junto al dios asgardiano durante la invasión de New York. Clarisse puede decir con arrogancia que ella lo ha visto luchar dos veces.

Y que en la segunda, Thor le dijo que era un honor combatir codo a codo con una la guerrera que lo había salvado una vez. 


End file.
